Make It Go Away
by Lily Dreamer
Summary: Cherry Blossom's challenge on 12/26. Here's my response


Disclamer: I dont own Gundam Wing or this song. I am writting this just for fun and for others to enjoy. I hope you like my story. ;)  
  
  
  
Make It Go Away  
  
The dark haired boy carefully made his way up the tree to see into the bedroom of Marimeia. He knew that she would soon be in there to tuck the child in. Her, his angel, his beautiful Relena. The one he loved and could never have. He looked through the branches into the window as she walked into the room the pain started in his chest again. If only he could tell her how he felt. If he could ask her to take the pain of loving someone and never telling them away.  
  
Make it go away, or make it better  
Isn't that what love's supposed to do?  
Make it go away, or make it better  
'Cause I would do either one for you  
  
  
  
  
He leaned his head against the tree branch and for a moment saw himself in the window. His face was scratched up from climbing the tree and he looked as if he could use some sleep. "Relena." he whispered into the wind that started to pick up. Marimeia was afraid of rain storms and Relena often sang her to sleep. To the dark haired boy in the tree the singing of Relena was like the sound of an angel sighing. But his Relena didn't see him that way. She saw him as a strong Gundam pilot. Not as the love sick boy sitting in the tree and he hoped she never saw him that way. He wanted her to think he was strong and that he could protect her.  
  
This is not the way you should see me  
This is not the face I recognize  
Could I lay my head down here for a moment?  
Would you sing to me like I'm your child?  
  
  
  
  
The dark haired boy was surprised by himself. He was losing his head over a girl. What would the other Gundam pilots think? But they all had someone who loved them. He didn't. He had nothing anymore. Nothing except his thoughts of Relena and a necklace she had given him for Christmas. He needed Relena. She was what all he had or loved or care for. Everything else he had loved and fought so hard for was dead. Everything except her. He held the charm at the end of the necklace in his hand. It was a smooth circle made from a piece of the same gundaniem that his Gundam had been built from. He had nothing but her. And his never ending love for her.  
  
'Cause I'm not angry, I'm not crying  
I'm just in over my head  
You could be the angel, stayed on my shoulder  
When all of the other angels left  
  
  
  
  
Marimeia had finally fallen asleep and Relena went out to the window. The dark haired boy held his breath so afraid that she would see him in the tree. Reline touched the window pain and he saw her mouth the name "Heero." The boy in the tree wished he could hold her then. To take her pain away and let her take his pain away as well. A tear made its way down her face. "Please don't cry my dear Relena," the boy whispered. Relena then walked back over to Marimeia's bed and watched her as she slept.  
  
Make it go away, 'cause I am weakened  
This is more than one should have to take  
If you do this for me, then I will promise  
I'll make it go away for you someday  
  
  
  
  
As the boy climbed down he went into a coughing fit. He was very sick and he knew he shouldn't be out in the rain storm. But he didn't mind. He had gotten to see his love that's all that mattered. He walked into the house and looked into the living room where the other Gundam pilots were. Relena had invited them all to stay with her and Marimeia for Christmas. That was just like her though, always wanted others to be happy and comfortable. The dark haired boy went up to the room Relena had let him use and then went to take a shower. His body was covered with scars and bruises. Across his back he had a deep cut that was infected. With that and him being sick he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He had to tell Relena he loved her before he got worse. "Tomorrow. I will tell her tomorrow" he though.  
  
There are reasons, silver linings  
There are lessons but I don't care  
'Cause I just need a hand that I can hold onto  
When it's darker than death out there  
  
  
  
  
The boy crawled into the bed unable to fall asleep. He hated to sleep in strange beds so far away from home. He shivered under the blankets and reached under his pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a photo of Relena from a news papers. It was so faded that he could just barley see her. He got up from his bed and went out into the hall. Everything was quiet for a change. "Good" he thought "everyone is asleep" He quietly crept down to Relena's room.  
  
Oh I'm so cold, and so far away from my home  
But tonight you're, you're where I belong  
You're everything right when I'm everything wrong  
  
  
  
  
The boy with the dark hair entered her room. There was his dear Relena fast asleep. A teddy bear slept in her arms. He touched the side of her face and smiled at her. At least with this bear she wasn't all alone at night. He leaded forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Heero" she whispered in her sleep. The boy then realized that his necklace was gone. It must have come off in the tree. He ran out side and climbed the tree. It wasn't anywhere. He slowly climbed down and went back to his room. As he climbed the stairs back to his room he slipped and fell down the stairs.   
  
So make it go away, or make it better  
Isn't that what love's supposed to do?  
Just make it go away, or make it better  
'Cause I would do either one for you  
  
  
  
  
Relena sat up in her bed. She had that dream again. The one where the Gundam pilot sneaks into her room and kisses her. "Just my mind playing tricks on me again. He would never kiss me." Relena thought. She heard a scream and a loud thump. She sat up and noticed something shiny laying beside her. His necklace. The chain, which had been twisted and pulled on, had broken. "Oh my God," Relena said, "I wasn't dreaming." Relena grabbed her robe and went down the hall. She looked down the steps to see him. Her dear sweet angel laying in a pool of blood.  
  
Make it go away, or make it better  
Isn't that what love is supposed to do?  
Just make it go away, or make it better  
'Cause I would do either one for you  
  
  
  
The other Gundam pilots had gotten there too late. They all stood at the top of the stair well looking on in horror. There was Relena holding his lifeless body. She was covered in blood. Quatre heard Marimeia crying and he went to comfort the child. The other three pilots slowly went down the stairs to Relena and him. They all stopped about halfway down the stairs and watched as Relena rocked the body back and forth. She looked up at the pilots, her eyes begging them to help him. "I never....I never got to tell him how I felt. Please, please tell me you can help him!" Relena screamed. The three pilots hung there heads. Relena leaned her head near the dead boys ear. "I love you too Wufei" 


End file.
